


Blair Witch *****HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!*****

by AryllBricen



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryllBricen/pseuds/AryllBricen
Summary: This is original and I had to do some research, However, this is a test run to see if I should continue it.





	Blair Witch *****HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!*****

“My name is Elly Kedward. However...people here have given me a different name.” she purred with an ominous chuckle. With literal lightning speed, her face was inches away from his. She smiled in a sick way that he had never seen in real life. A purely demonic grin that only the Devil himself could smile. She cocked her head to the side, giggling with a disturbing change of color in her face as she went from pale to white within that one moment.  
“You can call me Blair Witch.”  
The look in her eyes sent him to his knees, trembling, though he hadn’t a thought why. His throat was dry and closing up and he could not look away until finally she blinked and he collapsed to his hands and knees, gasping and shaking, eyes wide with terror. He screwed his eyes shut and lifted one hand to grip his head, taking in sharp breaths as his heart raced and thumped in his head. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears. He thought slowly, trying to figure out what had just happened and realized he could have sworn he had heard music. Or at least that’s what he assumed it was. The sound had been horrid but had a faint melody beneath the dangerous sounding tempo. He looked back up to look at this “Blair Witch”, but she was no longer in front of him. He turned his head in a half-circle, searching desperately for her as his heart jumped and fear crawled up his spine. He slowly stood, thinking perhaps she was gone and turned around only to come face to face with her dead eyes. He made a sound that resembled a strangled croak, falling backward in startled fear. She smiled at him, leaning forward and cocked her head to the side again, giggling.  
“This is what you want, this is what you get. This is what you want, this is what you get. This is what you want, this is what you get. This is what you want, this is what you get,” she chanted in a chilling sing-song voice that made his mind numb. He shook his head, trying to clear it, but it did no good. His vision blurred and spun with vertigo as he fell on his back, grasping his head against his palm.  
“Wha...Wh-Wha-at a-are yo-you…?” he rasped, grimacing at the sound of his voice.  
“Well…” her voice seemed to be multi-toned now as she walked around him with a giggle.  
“I’m many things. Call me not-so-dearly departed, deceased, lifeless, inanimate, pushing up daisies, expired, dead as a doornail...or you could call me a demon, a possessed body, a ghost, exanimate, a fiend, a haunted soul or even a spectral. Doesn’t really matter. The point being simple,” she came to a stop in front of him and kneeled, leaning over him and touching her fingertips lightly against his face. He went stiff, unable to move or breath at the ice-cold feel. He simply stared, horrified at her as she gazed softly into his eyes, her twisted smile growing until it seemed her face would split. She lowered her head so that her lips were millimeters from his ear and whispered in a quiet, deadly whisper.  
“I’m your worst nightmare~”  
Then suddenly he was back in his room, sitting up in cold sweat and gasping desperately for the air that had been absent from his lungs. He snapped his head in seven directions, his eyes darting back and forth before he relaxed ever-so-slightly and lowered his head into his hands, breathing heavily.


End file.
